A Twist in Time Stone
A Twist in Time Stone'' is the fourth episode of ''A Tale of Two Watches. It is written by Echoson and aired on April 17, 2017. Summary Nate wants to get a Yo-kai Lens for Ben to see Yo-kai, but it'll be a hard bid. Meanwhile, Ben is enjoying some chili fries before getting interrupted by an old foe, who seems to have some back up with him. Plot The episode starts with Whisper and Nate approaching his wardrobe. He opened the door slightly, revealing a bat-like Yo-Kai, with blue wings that have a yellow hashtag pattern on it. This is Hidabat. A Yo-Kai that takes residence in Nate’s closet, and apparently followed him to America. He was using a small laptop until he faced Nate. “Oh, h-hi, what can I do for you?” he said timidly to his roommate “Hi Hidabat. I was wondering if the is a way to allow a human to see Yo-kai without the need of a watch,” Nate said “Hmm, hold on a second. Let me check online.” Hidabat begins to do some research for a solution, and in a matter of minutes, he found it. “Okay, got it. There is a special lens that’s going on an auction in Undertown. It will allow the person to see Yo-Kai if they concentrate hard enough. If you bid high enough, you can get it.” Hidabat explained “Undertown? Where’s that?” pondered Nate “Well if you followed my tour yesterday, you would had known that Undertown is one of the most popular places to visit in Bellwood. It is located right under the streets and it is mainly occupied by aliens, making a living and trading goods, I personally think it should be renamed to ‘Overratedtown’” Whisper explained. “Aliens, of course… do you know where it’s located?” Nate asked his Yo-kai butler. “Of course I do! I know all the locations in the world, what good of a butler if I didn’t know that?” Whisper said as he picked up his Yo-kai Pad and activated the GPS. “You’re using your pad again…” “No I’m not!” Whisper quickly hid the pad behind him before releasing a nervous laugh. “Tee-hee” Hidabat giggled before closing the closet door. Meanwhile, Ben was eating some chili fries at his favorite restaurant, The Burger Shack. The food there is very greasy and unhealthy, but he didn’t care. He just love the savory flavor and smell. Plus, he always get the food for free, after all, he is the Great Ben Tennyson. He is about to finished his chili fries, until a familiar voice called out to him. “Ready for round *squak* two, Tennyson?” Ben turned around and sees the chicken-like alien known as Liam, but is more muscular than before. “What, you again? Can you at least wait till I finish my fries?!” “No can do, bucko! In my line of work, there’s no time to rest!” he said before charging at Ben. Ben quickly rolled to the right making Liam slam against the table and his food. Ben then prepared to transform. “Dude, you’re totally paying for that!” he quipped before slamming his watch and transforming into an alien that has eyes on every part his body, except for his head. “Eye Guy!” he shouted. Eye Guy blast a couple of lasers at Liam who was charging at him, however even though they hit him, it doesn’t seem to do any damage. “Huh?” was the only thing Ben could say before Liam smash him into the Burger Shack wall. “Ouch, he usually isn’t this tough, or strong! Am eye getting weaker?” Liam then did a belly-flop onto Ben and started brutally punching his chest. As he was about to smash him using both his arms clenched together, Eye Guy revealed the ginormous eyeball on his chest before unleashing a powerful green laser that blast Liam right through the roof of the restaurant onto a table outside, breaking it in the process. Eye Guy got off the ground and look outside with his hand going over his face to focus on the currently knocked-down foe, despite the lack of eyes on his face. He can then see two shadowy figures next to Liam before the smoke fade away revealing a muscular orange humanoid wearing a green cargo shirt and a green lizard with an orange pompadour appear. The weirdest part of these creatures is that they had a black shadowy mask with red eyes on it. “Come on, get up. You can take him down! Watch, two, three, po!” the creature said to Liam in a stern, trainer-like voice. “Yeah, waddya waitin’ for, punk?” the lizard said in a gangster-like style. “Are those… Yo-kai?!” Eye Guy shouted, making his eyes open up wide in shock. Liam got up onto his knees catching his breath. Ben then take this opportunity to shoot some lasers at him, all of which manage to hit the target. He then decides to fire some fire and ice lasers from the eyes on his palms, however Liam suddenly regain his energy to dodge them all… by dancing? “Why is he doing that?” Ben questioned right before Liam leap in front of him and kick him to the ground. Liam then did the Can-Can and continuously kicked the eyes on his hand. “Eyecarumba!” he screamed. Liam then jumped onto his stomach and began to do a ballerina-spin into his stomach, slowly increasing his speed to point that it make him look like a drill. When Liam is coming to a stop, Eye Guy was able to grab his leg and throw him onto the ground and blast his face using his palm. He can see a light green seaweed dancing next to Liam, with the same black mask as the other Yo-kai he saw with the bird alien. “Another one?!” Eye Guy then point his hand to the dancing seaweed and shoot a freezing laser onto it, trapping it in a block of ice. “Wait a minute, you guys must be inspiriting Liam to make him stronger! That means…” Eye Guy shot the buff orange oni and the gangster lizard, freezing them in their tracks. As soon as he did, Liam’s body turn back to its normal physique, which made Eye Guy smile at the result. We can then hear voices inside of Liam’s head. “This is the last time we’re assisting you, bird brain. Fail again, and you will perish!” Kin threatened. A purple aura surrounded Liam, he then got onto his feet and before Eye Guy even had a chance to punch him he already run into the Burger Shack. Eye Guy followed him inside and see he is smashing a juice vending machine. Once the machine is broken, he took out a small stone with a blue swirl on it. “A Chronoscrapt- I mean, a time stone?!?” Eye Guy said in shock. He put both of his hands out and prepared to shoot Liam. “Give that thing back Liam, you have no idea what danger it can cause,” “Sorry bucko, but my job here is done.” Eye Guy fired two green lasers at Liam, but before it could hit him, he is already gone. “Aw man, I bet a Yo-kai made him fast too, huh?” he whined as he changed back to normal. Ben put two fingers onto the Omnitrix faceplate, activating voice call. “Hey Rook. I have good news and bad news. The good news is that I found the other Chronoscraption at the Burger Shack, the bad news is that Liam have it, and escaped.” “Oh dear” is the only thing Rook can say. We then cut back to Nate who is walking around in Undertown with Whisper and Jibanyan trying to find the auction. “Is it much further, Whisper?” asked Nate with a tired tone. “We’re almost there, just a little while longer,” Whisper said confidently. “You said that for the past hour!” Jibanyan said in a stressed out voice. “There!” Whisper shouted, pointing to a small market with a thin, grasshopper-like alien with four arms, a top hat and an orange mustache. “Come one, come all and get your hands on this Yo-kai Lens, a special device that allows any creature to see, talk and interact with the spirits known as, Yo-kai!” the alien said while wiggling his fingers to the audience trying to amaze them. “Let’s start the bid with $1!” The audience was silent, the only thing that he can hear was cricket noises. “Uh anybody, anybody at all? Please…?” he tried desperately to get the audience to bid. “I bid it for $5!” Nate said raising his hand. “Ah, good boy. Now can I get a $20, twenty, anybody?” the alien continued, but no one answered. “If this continues, then we can get the lens for the cheapest price, huzzah!” Whisper said to Nate with his hands in the air. “I give twenty bucks” a random alien in the crowd said. “What?!” Nate and his Yo-kai companions said. “Ah yes, now can I get 30?” “Yip!” the same alien said “$50?” “Yip!” “$100?” “Yip!” “$1000?” “Yip!” “This is too strange Whisper! The lens doesn’t worth that much, this must be the work of a Yo-kai,” Nate said as he raised his watch to search. “That’s totally bogus, this is an auction, there surely has to be a couple of whales who are willing to-“ “There!” Nate shouted, shocking Whisper. The Yo-kai was big and round and was wearing a white tuxedo and top hat. He had a big beard and was sitting on a stool that seem to be alive. He had gold accessories on his body and was holding a cane. “Whisper, what Yo-kai’s that?” Nate asked. “Ah of course, he’s uh, uh…” Whisper said as he frantically searched the Yo-kai Pad for the answer. “Ah yes, he’s the Legendary Yo-kai Bourgorious G!” then the Yo-kai’s name tag flew in. “He’s responsible for all the auction wars in the world. He makes people go “oh no, I bid too much on this useless item!” and stuff like that” he explained. “You know, I thought Undertown was weird at first. But now knowing that Yo-kai are inspiriting these aliens as well just made it weirder.” Nate said to his butler before walking towards Bourgourious G. “Hey, you! What do you even need the Yo-kai Lens for?” Nate questioned the rich old man. “I don’t, I just like to buy stuff,” the rich Yo-kai said with a hardy laugh. “If you’re lucky and rich enough, you might just be able to get it!” he said. “Nate, let’s think about this. What happens if he bids at a ridiculously high rate and then bails on us when we make our offer, how on Earth are we going to afford to pay for the lens?” Whisper said to Nate. “I’ll get help from a wealthy friend” Nate said as he pick out a medal. “Come on out my friend! Calling Hidabat! Yo-kai medal, do your thing!” Ladies and Gentlemen Shady! Dark, suspicious baby Here comes Shady! Hidabat! “Ah yes, the rich shut-in himself, Hidabat” Whisper said. “Excuse Hidabat, I know you don’t like going out, but can you please help win a bidding war for me?” Nate plead to the bat with big puppy dog eyes. “S-sure, I suppose” Hidabat said as he inspirits Nate. “Yo Hokestarr! I put $5000 on that whatchamacallit of yours!” he said while under Hidabat’s influence. Bourgourious G gasp in shock of seeing another Yo-kai in battle “Well, I bid $10,000!” he made the alien say. “I say $11,000 and I’ll throw in a limousine!” Hidabat said. Now the competition is heating up, while Bourgorious G is sweating all over thinking how he’ll afford the lens, Hidabat is just using his phone without a single sign of stress! Whisper and Jibanyan continue watching the two continuously bid higher and higher on the item which probably doesn’t worth that much. Professor Blarnaty Hokestarr however seems quite delighted by the battle, with his eyes switching rapidly between the two contestants, he doesn’t even need to say any number due to how fast they were bidding. The audience just continue to watch in awe, with some walking away in boredom. RG: “100,000” H: “200,000” RG: “200,500!” H: “300,000” RG: “300,100!” H: “1,000,000, and I’ll throw in a mansion along with the limousine” And with that final phrase, Bourgourious G gave up. With his last breath of him trying to say a number, he fell of his seat before giving his medal to Nate. “I give up” he said as he leaves. Nate approaches Hidabat and shake his hand in gratitude. “Thanks for your help Hidabat, sorry for making you spend so much” Nate said apologetically. “It’s nothing much really. I’ll make the money back in about three days, maybe less.” Hidabat said before flying away. “And the winner is… that human over there!” Hokestarr said pointing to Nate. He then walk towards him and greet him by shaking his hand while raising his hat. “Congratulations on your purchase of the Yo-kai Lens, my dear boy! Now let’s talk about the bill…” he said as he walks off with Nate. “Err… Whisper, has Hidabat transferred the money yet?” Nate whispered to his butler. We then cut back to the Burger Shack which is being quarantined by the Plumbers. Tape was surrounding the area and Plumber agents were all over the scene, some are investigating while others were patrolling and keeping the curious out of bounds. Ben is currently speaking with Rook about the events that he just witness. “It’s strange, Rook. When I was Eye Guy, I was able to see the Yo-kai inspiriting Liam. But they look strange, they had dark skin and some sort of black mask.” Ben said to Rook. “Ah, so that explains the ice” Rook said as he look at the ice blocks that has the three unconscious Yo-kai inside. “We can deal with those later once we find Nate. For now, we must track down the Chronoscraption” “Time stone” Ben corrected. “I much prefer the more scientific format myself” Rook said while looking at some Plumbers moving the ice away. Just then they can see Nate being held off by the Plumbers near the entrance. “Hey, let me in, I need to see Ben!” Nate said, struggling to get through a purple gorilla-like alien. “Sorry kid, this is a restricted area. Go play in the park or something” the Plumber said while putting both his hands over the entrance as a blockade. “Its fine, he’s with me” Ben said from behind. The Plumber then moved out the way to allow Ben to pass by to meet up with his friend. “Hey Nate, Rook and I were just talking about you” Ben said with a smile. “What brings you here?” “I want to give you something” Nate then reached down into his pocket before pulling out two small round lens. “These are the Yo-kai Lens, they allow any being wearing it to see Yo-kai, if you concentrate hard enough” he said as he hand Ben the lenses. “Woah, thanks. Though I’m not that good at wearing lenses” Ben then try to wear the new gift, he struggled a bit, but eventually got them in “How do I look?” “Not noticeable at all-“ “Who’s the fat marshmallow?” Ben said as he pointed to Whisper. “It worked Nate! He can now see- wait, who are you calling fat?!” Whisper said as he cross his arms and huffed. “That’s Whisper, he’s my butler who helps me identify Yo-kai but he isn’t really good at his job” Nate said while whispering the last part of the sentence with a hand over his mouth. “I’m right here you know!” Whisper protested. “It feels nice to be able to see Yo-kai without turning to Eye Guy, speaking of which, I need to show you something” Ben said as he gestured Nate to follow him to a Plumber truck. Ben lift open the back door of the Plumber vehicle, revealing a freezer with three ice blocks surrounded by a force field. Nate just stare at the blocks with confusion “Blocks of ice?” he questioned. “Use that watch of yours” Ben said pointing to his Omnitrix. “Oh right” Nate pressed the button on the side of his Yo-kai Watch U and point the blue light on the blocks of ice, revealing three Yo-kai trapped inside. “So, what are they, doc? These guys help make Liam become as ruthless as a punk, as strong as Four Arms and as elegant as a ballerina. There was also one that made him fast, but I didn’t catch that one.” Ben said while acting out what he said. Nate take a step closer and examine the Yo-kai “These guys look like Sergeant Burly, Roughraff and Wiglin, but more… evil?” Nate said while squinting. “They are usually friendly, well except for Roughraff, but even he wouldn’t help a villain to steal a time stone” “That’s because they are being manipulated by an evil source” Whisper said while reading the Yo-kai Pad. “The masks on their faces belong to the Wicked Yo-kai, a group of violent and ruthless spirits who can make anyone become as evil as them, wanting to beat up and destroy anything in sight. They seem to be working for someone.” “Wait a minute, Wicked Yo-kai? I remember them from the time we helped my grandpa! These guys must be working for Kin and Gin!” Nate exclaimed. “Kin and Gin?” questioned Ben. “They are two Yo-kai who can create the Wicked, they can also time travel and revive other Yo-kai if they have the time stones.” Nate explained. “But the last time we fought them, their time stones were destroyed, along with them. How are they alive again?” “There has to be some other big bad at the helm, and whoever it is, must know how to harness Yo-kai energy.” Whisper said. “I’m betting they are going to use their powers to either travel back in time or revive someone, maybe both. However according the Yo-kai Pad, the time stones can only revive someone during their day of death, and it can’t go back more than 60 years.” “60 years ago, Kin and Gin? I think I know where this is going” Nate said. “Ben, we have to stop them.” “Wow thank you Captain Obvious. Now tell me, how do we do that?” “We need to go back to the past” Nate said determinedly. Ben then made a smirk “Luckily, yours truly had retrieved the other time stone, so we should be able to go back there easil-“ Just then a Plumber barge into the truck, and appeared to be beaten up. “Sorry for intruding Mr. Tennyson, but I need to inform you that the time stone you had retrieved had been stolen by Liam.” “Of course…” they all said in unison. Meanwhile in an abandoned factory somewhere, we can see Liam handing over the time stone to Kin and Gin. “See, just as I *squak* promised, both of the time stones in just one piece” Liam gloated, “Excellent work, Liam. I assume the Wicked Yo-kai were a big help?” Kin said while examining the rock, “Sure did, I’m glad that I suggested backup” Liam said. “How did you retrieve the old time stone?” Gin ask her henchman. “It was pretty simple really, the Plumbers’ just had it lying around inside one of their trucks, I just ran inside while being inspirited by Nekidbeat, and get away, though I had to beat up a guy” Liam said. “Uh huh” Gin said while still looking at her stone. “So uh, about my reward…” Liam said while poking his index fingers together. “Before we give you your reward” Kin said with a grin. “We must test if these rocks still work” Gin said as they both stare at Liam. "Uh, why are you guys *squawk* looking at me like that?” Liam said in a fearful tone. “You’re assistance is no longer required, ducko” Kin said as she nodded to Gin. They then join their two time stones together as they light up “Aging blast!” they said in unison releasing a big blue and red blast towards Liam. When the light faded away, all we see is just a pile of dust with some smoke coming out from it. Kin and Gin grinned. “Now onto new agendas” Gin said as they both stared down onto their time stones, which glow on and off. “Or should we say, old agendas…” Kin responded to her sister as they both release an evil laugh. THE END It’s Recap Time! We can see a big book flip open up revealing medal slots, some of which are occupied by medals. “Hey Nate, tell everyone who you met today!” Whisper said in an excited tone. “Richard G, Sergeant Bully, Roughbrat and Waglin!” Nate exclaimed while the medals the he shouted fall into their slots in the Medallium. “The Merican Legendary Richard G of the Heartful tribe is a Yo-kai that makes you bid way too high for an item in an auction!” Whisper said while reading his Yo-kai Pad. “Hey Whisper! I’ll give you $1000 for the pad of yours!” Nate said while holding money in his hands. “Well I’ll give you $2000!” Ben said rushing in with more money. “3000!” Nate shouted while bumping his head against Ben's. “4000!” Ben shouted as he pushed Nate’s head with his. Suddenly a pile of money fell on all three of them. “See nya nyext time!” Jibanyan said waving inside his the truck. Major Events * Ben is now able to see Yo-kai. * Kin and Gin has gain two new time stones and is planning to travel back to the past. * It is revealed that Kin and Gin can turn Yo-kai into Wicked Yo-kai. * Liam died. Characters Prominent Characters * Nate Adams * Ben Tennyson * Whisper * Jibanyan * Hidabat (first appearance) Minor Characters * Bourgorious G (first appearance) * Rook Blonko * Prof. Blanarty Hokestarr (first appearance) * Plumbers Villains * Liam (deceased) * Kin and Gin * Sgt. Bully (first appearance) * Roughbrat (first appearance) * Waglin (first appearance) * Nekidbeat (off-screen) Aliens Used * Eye Guy (first appearance) Yo-kai Summoned * Hidabat (first appearance, first summoning) Trivia * It is revealed that Opticoids (Eye Guy’s species) can see Yo-kai if they concentrate hard enough. * This episode was delayed till Easter. Category:Episodes Category:Echoson's Stuff Category:A Tale of Two Watches